Alexander Madsen
Alexander James Madsen (born May 27, 1982) is an American professional wrestler signed to Xtreme Wrestling Association (XWA). In XWA he is a former XWA Intercontinental Champion and held the title for over three months before losing it to Razor Xtreme at CyberSlam Madsen was trained by WWE Legend and Hall of Famer, Shawn Michaels. Following his training with Shawn Michaels, Madsen ended up being introduced to Mark LoMonaco and Devon Hughes, who are widely known as Team 3D or the Dudley Boys. For the next two years Madsen trained in their Wrestling school and eventually graduated in 2010. Following his graduation from Team 3D Wrestling Academy, Madsen was given a try out match with wrestling promotion, Ring of Honor. After having a few tryout matches, Madsen failed to impress ROH management and get himself a contract. Soon after Madsen signed a contract with independent promotion Xtreme Wrestling Association and flourished there initially debuting as a villain but soon after become a fan favourite. In 2012, Madsen won his first championship as a member of the XWA roster, the XWA Intercontinental Championship when he defeated Akira at In Your House: #7 in what was originally supposed to be a triple threat match between Madsen, Akira and Matt Lightning however the latter was fired during the match, thus leaving it down to Akira and Madsen, who managed to hit the Killshot to a mid-air Akira to win the title. After losing the title, Madsen became the fourth-longest Intercontinental Champion in history (in terms of individual title reigns), before being bumped to fifth-longest after Razor Xtreme surpassed him with his reign lasting 150 days (thus becoming the Longest reigning Intercontinental Champion in XWA history). Madsen made his return to XWA in mid-August 2013 and was assigned to their Revenge brand. Early life Madsen grew up in a lower-to-middle-class family in the country side of New York. His mother was a nurse and his father a mechanic, who taught him everything he knew. Alex grew up watching wrestling and would watch the greats such as Hulk Hogan, Macho Man Randy Savage and many more. Madsen was also a big Mick Foley fan with him growing up in the Long Island area. In 2004 Alex attended WrestleMania XX. In high school Madsen was somewhat of a jock, participating in wrestling, football, and basketball. At the age of 18 Alex was drafted into the marines. He served two tours in Iraq and two in Afghanistan - but during his second tour he was shot in the shoulder while on a recon mission. The injury was deemed severe enough to have him sent home. At this time Alex was twenty-five, and after coming home he suffered from depression and alcoholism. It was not until he began training to wrestle that he came out of the depression, focusing on his fitness. He was naturally talented (having a background in technical wrestling) and picked it up quickly. Professional wrestling career Training Madsen was initially trained by WWE Hall of Famer, Shawn Michaels at his Wrestling School in San Antonio, Texas. Alex would soon move to Florida and start training with Mark LoMonaco and Devon Hughes known collectively as Team 3D at their Wrestling School in Kissimmee, Florida. Following his graduation from Team 3D Wrestling Academy, Madsen was given a try out match with Ring of Honor. At first Madsen impressed ROH management and was given various other try out matches with some of their more known talent such as Colt Cabana and Austin Aries. However a few months later ROH management came to a decision not to offer Madsen a contract. Xtreme Wrestling Association (2010–2013) Debut; Pursuit of the RSD Championship (2010–2011) Upon failing to get a contract with Ring of Honor, Alex stumbled upon Xtreme Wrestling Association (XWA) and had himself a tryout match with them and right away impressed management and was signed to a contract. Madsen made his debut with the company under his real name as a heel and would win his first match on Vendetta #24 with a win over Crow, Ridiculous & Jacky. Madsen was able to get his second victory at Vendetta #25 with a win over Alberti Evans. Madsen suffered his first loss in the XWA with a loss to CF Riley at In Your House #2. Following this it was announced that Madsen would be the one of three men to challenge Sky Drifter for his Rising Star Division Championship at Revolutionary Wars III. At the event Madsen was unsuccessful in his attempt to win the title. Following Revolutionary Wars there was a draft which had Madsen find himself drafted to Mayhem. Madsen would make his Mayhem debut at Mayhem #13 against Sylar Scythe. The match would be ruled a no-contest as both men ended up being counted out. Shortly after this XWA made a few roster cuts and released a total of seven superstars with Madsen being one of them. It was also said that management weren't too big on Madsen's attitude backstage either, as he was a little arrogant along with him not being too pleased with Hardcore Harry being put over him at Revolutionary Wars to win the RSD Championship. Intercontinental Champion and various feuds (2012–2013) in March 2012.]] After being away from the wrestling scene for a year and a half, Madsen resigned with XWA in February 2012. Madsen made his return at Vendetta #37 accepting the open challenge from Matt Lightning and went on to defeat him thus turning face for the first time in his career. At In Your House #7 Madsen competed in a triple threat match for the vacant XWA Intercontinental Championship against both Matt Lightning and Akira. Midway through the match Matt Lightning was apparently fired from his contract resulting in security coming down to the ring and escort him out of the building leaving it become a one on one match between Akira and Madsen, in the end it was the Apex Predator who was able to land a mid-air Killshot and pin Akira to capture his first XWA Championship title. At Revolutionary Wars IV Madsen faced former World Champion JHalc and took him to his limits as both men ended up being counted out, but not before Madsen delivered a Killshot to JHalc. The following week at Vendetta #38 Madsen suffered a loss to XWA World Heavyweight Champion, Ace Andrews. During that Madsen proved that he has what it takes to be a main event caliber superstar, having taken Andrews to his limit. At Vendetta #39, Madsen suffered another loss this time to Xtreme Icon. After a bit of a hiatus from television, Madsen returned at Cyberslam and would suffer a loss to Razor Xtreme in a Steel Cage Match, in the process losing the Intercontinental Championship ending his reign at 102 days. Shortly before CyberSlam, the annual draft took place and Madsen was drafted to Mayhem, thus bringing the XWA Intercontinental Championship along with him, until losing to Razor Xtreme at CyberSlam. After the loss, Madsen would take an indefinite hiatus for personal reasons. After a seven month absence, Madsen made his return still as a face character at Vendetta #47 in a confrontation with Ace Andrews revealing himself as Andrews' mystery opponent in the process. Madsen would go on to lose the match and has since taken another hiatus after the birth of his second child. Return (2013) Madsen made his return to XWA in mid-August 2013 where he joined their Revenge brand, before later leaving as he wanted to take some more time off. Madsen has left the door open for a possible return in the future. Personal life On April 21, 2008 Madsen married his girlfriend of three years, Crystal Harper, a platinum recording artist and singer. The couple married in a small ceremony in New York City with a few friends in attendance. In September 2010 it was revealed that Crystal was pregnant with the couple's first child. On May 3, 2011 Crystal gave birth to a baby boy, Ryan Christopher Madsen who weighted in at 7 1/2 pounds. In May 2012, Harper announced that she and her husband were expecting their second child due in early-mid February 2013. Madsen and his wife welcomed a daughter, Kassandra Louise Madsen on January 31, 2013. In wrestling Finishing moves *''The Killshot'' – (Jumping cutter) – 2010–present Signature moves * Hell's Wake – (Lifting side slam) * Moonlight Shadow – (Double underhook facebuster) * Dragged to Hell – (Rolling cutter) * Narcotization – (Double knee facebreaker) * Fade to Black – (Jumping reverse bulldog) * Struck! – (Superkick) * Wolf's Grip – (Omoplata crossface) * Spinning spinebuster *Rope-hung DDT * Gutwrench elevated neckbreaker * Inverted headlock backbreaker * Double knee gutbuster * Dropkick * Sitout shoulder jawbreaker * Snap scoop powerslam * Spike brainbuster * Corner clothesline * Swinging neckbreaker * Leaping knee drop * Falling clothesline * European uppercut * Powerbomb, sometimes transitioned into a pin Nicknames * "The Anti-Hero" * "The Howling Wolf" * "The Viper" * "XWA's/The Apex Predator" Catchphrases * “One strike and it's all over!” * “You have just become the hunted.” Entrance themes * "Metalingus" by Alter Bridge (2010–2012) * "My Last Breath" by XWA Music Group (March 2012–April 2012) * "Bombshell" by Powerman 5000 (April 2012–January 2013) * "Vilify" by Device (2013) Championships and accomplishments *'Xtreme Wrestling Association' **XWA Intercontinental Champion (1 time) **XWA Rookie of the Month (August/September 2010) Category:Wrestlers